


粗暴

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Kudos: 6





	粗暴

粗暴（写作十分钟摸鱼，其实写了两个十分钟。）  
老白被十六按在地上，又是那间地下室，幽暗又没有灯火的那一间。他一直很讨厌这里，或许是因为第一次的时候疼痛太过具体。他现在有躺在这儿，这间连换气的悬窗也没有的地方。完全的黑暗，小山羊什么也看不见。但现在他脑子里的空间没有留给接下来要发生的事，他顾不上。  
十六的这次发疯从将近十天前就开始了。源头在哪儿？是傍晚去公园时碰见的小兔子吗？总之十六开始缠着他要老白给他生个孩子。这怎么可能，先不说生殖隔离，首先，清醒的说，他是一只公山羊。  
十六把他关了起来，或者说，关了回去。只不过他这次更加的变本加厉。没有一盏灯，没有声音，他浸泡在了完全的黑暗里。十六每天来的时候都只是压着他做爱，送饭，无声的看着他吃完，然后把他压在地上，一直射到深处。在他耳边一次次的呢喃着要老白给他生个小羊羔，细皮嫩肉的，第一次立起膝盖还要打着哆嗦。  
他挺腰把自己送进去。那里还塞着震动的小玩意，据十六说是为了把他射进去的精液留在里面。但现在那个小东西被恶狠狠的顶进去了。小山羊终于从恍惚中捡回来恐惧，他揪着十六的后背，努力的弓起腰想蜷缩起来，却又被粗暴的推平，后背硌在地板上。这时候划动四肢似乎也并没有用，因为那东西在他体内，向哪个方向逃跑都是没用的。进的太深了，他仅有的力气都拿来打摆子。十六的动作比以往更加粗暴，他似乎在生气，趴在老白耳边反复的念叨，为什么这样老白还没有给他怀上一个孩子。  
全黑的环境抹杀了他全部的感官，就像一块熬干了的海绵。只剩情欲了，现在情欲无法拒绝，其他的东西也随着疯狂涌进他的脑海，声音，长久安静后的声音。他混沌的大脑几乎不能理解，但还是全盘招收了，按照挨操时的反应一样化成本能。大脑的本能很简单，如果不想吃苦，就按照支配者说的做。他随着十六的抽插哼喘出声，唯一的理智赶着他扭动腰肢想躲开十六趴在他耳边的言语，却被拖回来更加用力的操干。囊袋几乎把腿跟都拍红了。他哭出来，发出小兽的不成句的呜咽。  
十六的手揉着他胸前的软肉，有一下没一下的掐着那两点红。他问“哥哥什么时候让我尝尝你的奶水？”老白胡乱摇着头。他疼，充血肿胀的乳头立在空气里，被唾液吮的湿淋淋的，带起一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
十六一边喊着他一边顶到了最深处。他已经快崩溃了。交合处的爱液被十六沾起来涂抹在他胸前，他牵着老白的手去摸，告诉他这些还带着体温的液体就是他的奶水。他的灵魂在摇头躲避，肉体却只是发出一声轻轻的悲鸣，乞求的声音。  
他被掐住了身前，手指拢成环装缩紧。身后的东西也停止了动作。他猛然从最高的定点落下来。他把手指伸进十六的头发里有一下没一下的摸着，他哭着，忍受着难以忍受的胀痛。甚至主动邀约。他把理智彻底丢掉了，他现在关心的只有那颗在里面震动的跳蛋，还有高潮被打断的痛苦。  
十六又说了一次。“老白，给我生个孩子，好不好？”  
他感受到他自己开始点头，一边颤抖着一边拉过十六接吻。十六一边舔开他的唇缝一边重新开始了动作。他如愿以偿的得到了高潮，紧紧的绞住，颤抖着被送上顶点。  
十六没退出来，那颗东西还在震动着，在高潮过的身体上带来酸楚感。他侧过头去小口小口的渡气，却猛然间泛起一股恶心。  
就像是口交时被粗鲁的顶到嗓子眼一般。空荡荡的胃袋抽搐着把酸液反上来。他开始干呕，沙哑的嗓子间透出几丝风声。他蜷起来，膝盖抵住不肯平息的胃，身下也跟着一阵阵的绞尽吸着十六。十六揽着他，安抚式的拍着后背，哄孩子的手法。  
等他平息下来后，十六拉着他的手按在他自己平坦的小腹胀。他压低声音，凑在颤抖的山羊耳边，轻轻的说。  
“哥哥，你看，这就是我们的孩子。”


End file.
